Lunpa (village)
, notorious for its thievery.]] :For the village's namesake, see Lunpa the Righteous Thief Lunpa (ルンパ村 Lunpa Village) is a village in the upper region of Angara, a short ways north of Vault. Up until Golden Sun the nefarious Dodonpa and his empire of brigands ruled over the village with an iron fist from his position in Lunpa Fortress, in contrast to his aged father Donpa and legendary grandfather Lunpa the Righteous Thief, who both governed the village with honor. In Golden Sun, the village is hard to access as its main entrance is guarded, but Isaac's party can come here late in the game to embark on a sidequest and explore Lunpa Fortress at the village's north end. Once that quest is complete, the village's weapon and armor shops will open and sell powerful equipment. When you first go to the village, the gates are shut. To get into Lunpa, you have to leave the village entrance and go into the cave next to it. Cast Frost on the puddle and it will open the gate. Story The eruption of Mt. Aleph causes damage all across Weyard and many areas become unsafe. The merchant Hammet believes that one of these areas is Vault, the village he was currently staying in. His fears are great enough for him to leave behind the young Jupiter Adept Ivan to search for the stolen Shaman's Rod in Vault while he flees the village. Initially, he tries to return to his home town of Kalay, but finds that a bridge along the route was destroyed by falling rocks spewed forth from the nearby volcano. In his desperation, he heads north instead, travelling to Lunpa, despite the lawless reputation that is attached to the village. Upon arrival, he is promptly kidnapped and held hostage, with Dodonpa demanding a ransom for the merchant. Later, Isaac's party has the opportunity to save Hammet, but this is entirely an optional quest, although Hammet will provide the party with the valuable Orihalcon in The Lost Age if they do rescue him. In The Lost Age, it is revealed that the founder of this village, also named Lunpa, is still alive and well, despite being well over a century old. This is thanks to the Mystic Draught of the springs of Lemuria, where he has lived ever since he stumbled across it with Babi many years ago. Vendors Lunpa's Inn service is provided beyond the door to the immediate lower right of the big door to the village's Sanctum, with the charge being 20 coins per Adept. Only the item shop in Lunpa is open the first time you enter the village. The Weapon and Armor vendors will only be open for business once you've completed the nearby Lunpa Fortress and defeated Toadonpa. Collectibles * Lucky Medal: In the lone box in the upper right house. * Nut: Dangling visibly on a tree to the left of the outer entrance. Accessible early on in the game with Catch. * Nut: In the barrel right of the upper right house. * Sleep Bomb: Examine the upper left gravestone just below the sanctum. * Vial: Found in the furthest left lower barrel in the second floor of the two-story house with the armory. Hidden on a small cliff face on the lower left area of village is a secret vault of sorts that can be reached by climbing and traversing the village's elevated perimeter clockwise, and opened up and entered with the Reveal Psynergy. It contains six treasure chests, containing: * Antidote * 44 Coins * Elixir * Lucky Medal * Smoke Bomb * Water of Life Trivia * People in Lunpa speak of Lunpa's journeys with Babi 150 years ago during the time of the Great Flood. * One of the local recipes in Lunpa is thieves' cookies, which are shaped like Dodonpa's face. Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements